Yandelenka
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: Alice, una joven alegre e inocente, o eso aparentaba... Pero no hay que juzgar por las apariencias ¿Cierto? Songfic


**Canción: Yandenka- Len Kagamine **

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p><strong>sorawa haiiro kumoyuki mo ayashiku<strong>

**marude bokuno kokoro mitaidane onajidane**

**potsuri hitosuji ochitekita sizuku wa**

**sorano? bokuno? docchi? wakaranai**

**soredeii**

**(...shiritaku nai)**

Luz. Eso era lo que te cegaba, demasiada luz proveniente del astro rey. Había un calor agradable y como se mencionó también había mucha luz. Pero a pesar que estos rayos parecían atravesar todo para iluminarlo también, no era así. Pues en el corazón de una pelinaranja no había más que neblina y oscuridad.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- preguntó irritada un pelinaranja a un joven más alto que ella.

Ella tenía una larga cabellera ondulada y anaranjada, ojos grandes y marrones, tez blanca y complexión delgada. El nombre correspondiente a ella era Alice Gehabich, una joven con aspecto inocente… pero bien se dice "No juzgues a un libro por su portada" ¿No?

En cambio el tenía el cabello negro y ojos ambarinos. Su tez morena y una complexión atractiva para el género femenino. De aspecto gélido y arrogante pero muy en el fondo con buen corazón. Shun Kazami.

-¿Acaso te pone celosa?- le retó el que parecía ser su novio.

Por lo visto había estado hablando con una de sus amigas, pero a su actual novia no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-Para ser honesta si- mencionó inocentemente sonrojada la chica. –Además no está bien que haga eso… se supone que eres mi novio- recordó con dulzura en su voz.

**kasamo motazuni zubunure de hitori konomama**

**hibiku amaoto ga sonnna bokuno**

**sonzai sae mo kaki keshite iku**

Las lágrimas de decepción parecían querer salir de los orbes de chocolate. Antes que eso pasara fue jalada hacia al frente quedando rodeada por dos brazos que correspondían a Shun. Este depositó un beso en la cabeza de la chica y luego la miró.

-Cálmate… no es que te fuera en engañar con ella- le aseguró con seriedad.

Ella asintió sonriente y comenzó a caminar seguida por el moreno. Aunque antes de avanzar 4 metros Shun le pidió que lo esperase, pues Fabia lo llamaba. Ella aceptó y el pelinegro cambió a una dirección opuesta.

-Definitivamente es una molestia, y a veces las molestias son un gran problema- murmuraba la pelinaranja. Su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo y su voz se escuchaba con cierto vacío.

-Alice… vamos- la sacó del trance el moreno.

Como si nada hubiera pasado ella sonrió y esta vez comenzaron a caminar sin detenerse.

**yande yande hayaku yande**

**kono mama ja kowarete magirete shimai sō**

**naite naite namida karete**

**sorenanoni imada kono miwa nureta mama**

**...tsumetai**

-Oye Alice…- le habló a la joven su mejor amiga. Runo Misaki. -¿En total que hiciste con lo de Fabia?... Dime que no le dijiste nada ¿Verdad?- preguntaba curiosa.

Ya tenía cierto tiempo que Alice insistía en pedirle a Shun que le dijera que era Fabia para él pero Runo le calmaba diciendo que solo eran amigos y no debía preocuparse.

-Se lo dije… pero para ser sincera me dijo que eran amigos… pero de igual manera no le creí- murmuraba mientras dibujaba alegre un árbol que estaba frente al lugar donde estaban sentadas.

-Deberías hacerle caso. Después de todo es tu novio ¿No?- le regaño inútilmente la peliazul, pues Alice estaba distraída en su árbol- Se supone que confías en él- le recordó vagamente.

-¿En él? Si, ¿En Fabia? No- mencionó con poca atención debido a que la mayoría estaba sufija al bloc de hojas.

-Solo digo… no creas en esos rumores- animó la peliazul.

**kitto ashita mo nikoyaka ni o"hayō"**

**boku no kimochi nante shiranai de iun dane**

**tadano "aisatsu" sono teido dakeredo**

**fukaku kokoro kezuru iu naraba "kyōki" kamo**

**(...wakatte runo?)**

-Hola Shun… buenos días- saludó sonriente la ojimarrón mientras que el moreno le respondía e inmediatamente volvía a su plática con la peliazul.

Ella solo se encogió en su sitio, su mirada se volvió más sombría, sus ojos se opacaron y una sonrisa perturbadora surcó sus labios.

-Iré a la cafetería…- comentó inaudible para el ojiámbar.

Salió de aquel sitio y caminó sin rumbo fijo mientras divagaba en su mente. Celos, envidia, inseguridad, ira, eso y más es lo que sentía su corazón en esos momentos.

**kimi no shisen no sono sakini bokuwa inakute**

**zutto suki datta sono egao mo**

**ima dewa nazeka nikutara shiiyo**

-Yo soy tu novia y tú mi novio ¿Por qué demonios siempre estás con ella y hablas solo de ella?- murmuraba.

La brisa llevaba consigo varias hojas secas, esa estación… el otoño. Le traía varios recuerdos, tanto lindos como dolorosos.

Recordaba aquellos tiempos en Rusia, un joven pelirosa y ojos azules. Era su mejor amigo, pero ella sentía algo más por él y a sobremanera el los entendía. Solo había un gran problema.

_-H…Hola… Keith- escuchó la voz de aquel pelirosa en su cabeza. _

El único problema es que él se sentía igualmente atraído por un rubio que vivía por esos mismos lugares. Dejando así los sentimientos de Alice imposibles de deducir.

-Lo siento…- murmuraba Alice. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por lágrimas de tristeza y odio hacia ella misma –No quise hacerlo…- terminó.

Recordar ese día… ese maldito día en que se salió de sí misma. La blanca nieve manchada de roja, sus prendas cubiertas de un líquido carmesí y la chica estaba pálida, más bien en estado de Shock. Recordar aquello era sentir como un cuchillo la atravesaba.

**yande yande kokoro yande**

**kono mama ja itsuka kie usete shimai sō**

**itai itai mune ga itai**

**okashiine kimi wo shinu hodo aishi teru**

**...kowai yo**

_-Oye Alice… ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que me querías y yo te contesté igual?- preguntó el pelirosa._

_-Si…- murmuró sonrojada mientras se acurrucaba en brazos del nombrado Lync._

_El solo suspiró y se decidió a hablar._

_-Debo decirte… realmente estoy confundido. Me gustas, pero también lo hace Keith…- confesó apenado._

_Alice fue recorrida por un escalofrío, su mirada cambió de sumisa e inocente a una sombría y cruel._

_Se separó bruscamente del chico y lo primero que hizo fue darle un golpe certero en una zona muy blande del estómago provocando que el agredido atinara a caer en el suelo mientras un hilito de sangre escurría de su boca._

_Miró con asombro y temor a la chica de la cuál le había parecido tan hermosa y frágil, pero al ver su mirada se dio cuenta que esa apariencia no era más que un señuelo._

_Después de un rato Alice estaba temblorosa en el suelo, sus manos cubiertas de sangre al igual que la nieve y sus prendas. Y enfrente a ella estaba un frío cuerpo que antes era cálido y perteneciente a Lync._

_-Lo siento… de veras, lo siento- tartamudeaba en medio del cruel y desgarrador llanto._

**hayaku kaihō shite hosii raku ni nari tai**

**hibi ku nōnai ni dareka no koe**

**"sore nara subete kowashite shimae"**

Era de noche… en la afueras de la cuidad. Se dirigía a paso veloz hacia una dirección en específica, hasta que al fin llegó.

Se acercó a la gran puerta de la mansión japonesa y esperó a que abrieran. Para su suerte y desgracia del presente abrió el moreno.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- mencionó preocupado por ella.

Sin más que decir tomó la mano de su novio y depositó un arma de fuego en ellas, el ojiámbar la miró confundido y a la vez alterado.

-¿Si te pidiera que me dispararas lo harías?- le rogó con la mirada. El sin más que decir se negó de inmediato, pidiendo una explicación por la acción que tenía en mente.- Detesto que estés con ella, y no sé cuanto aguante antes de que termine haciendo algo que no debo…- le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No te entiendo pero de igual manera no te haré daño…- aseguró con severidad.

Le entregó en las manos la pistola a la ojimarrón la cual insistía que colocara el arma con dirección a ella y jalara el gatillo para terminar con su vida. Pero él seguía negándose.

**yande yande kodō yande**

**sewashi naku ugoku urusai shinzō wo**

**tomete tomete hayaku tomete**

**kimi no te de boku wo ima sugu keshi satte**

**...onegai**

-Bien… tuviste tu oportunidad- murmuró suficientemente fuerte como para que el moreno la escuchara. –El motivo por el cual te pedí que me mataras era para que no pudiera matarte yo a ti- mencionó a la vez que apuntaba su arma al joven.

Shun retrocedió un paso pero se mantuvo firme ante Alice. Sin duda algo le ocurría, pues rápidamente notó la diferencia en su mirada y voz.

-¿Qué te hice?- preguntó intentando saber la causa de ese cambio de humor o más bien bipolaridad.

**yanda yanda oto ga yanda**

**kimi no me ni utsuru jibun ga kowa sugite**

**nande nande korewa uso da**

**meno mae ga akaku somatte kurui sō**

**...tasuke te**

Ella rió cínicamente. Shun estaba nervioso, pues por la expresión de la chica no estaba jugando. Al primer motivo que tuviera que disparar lo haría sin duda alguna.

-Fácil… por decir que me amas, cuando no paras de hablar de Fabia… incluso es posible que ella también sufra después- mencionó con sorna.

Sin previo aviso disparó al muchacho en una zona demasiada cerca del corazón. Estuvo sangrando unos minutos, pero por falta del líquido vital se desvaneció en aquel sueño sin retorno.

Ella se acercó estando de pie frente al ahora cadáver y rió soltando lágrimas. Había una parte ella que reía y disfrutaba lo ocurrido y otra que agonizaba de culpa y sufrimiento.

-A pesar del daño que me has hecho… yo aún te amo- Aseguró la joven con una gran risa de satisfacción mientras secaba las lágrimas que irónicamente eran de dolor y tristeza.

-Nos veremos en el infierno… Tú por haber jugado conmigo y yo por haberte dejado muerto- habló cruelmente para colocar el arma en una de las sienes.

Solo fue cuestión de segundos antes que un segundo balazo rompiera el silencio.

"_Por el amor se vive, y por el mismo… se muere"_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Bueno, malo, pésimo? Jejeje desde hacía tiempo tenía este tipo de trama en mi retorcida mente xD pero bueno… aquí lo puse y encima con un de mis canciones favoritas *O* (y de mis vocaloids favoritos ¬w¬)<strong>

**Reviews, quejas, amenazas de muerte… todo está bien recibido**


End file.
